The other chosen one
by dari1992
Summary: Another family was attaked besides the Potters, the Tolly's her Mom and Dad tried to protect her like Harry's parents did, they end up having the same fate as them. Dombldore moved her to a save area, this is how she unravles her live, the lies.
1. chacter profile

Chacter profile

Name: Emma Tolly

Full: Emma Mire Tolly

Age: ten almost eleven

Look: Raven black hair goes to her waist, viloet eyes, scar on her forehead {covers it with either make up or bangs}

Past: At age one, she lived a normal life, she had a

Mom, and a Dad, everything was good, until a

certian weakend dark wizard came into their house.

He had killed her Mom and Dad, then tried to kill her

as well, but it didn't work. It deflected off of her and

went to him, finishing him off. He ran, leaving a one

year old girl crying in her bed, news went around and

Dombledore {cant spell} came to get her he sent her

to leave her grandparents, she's been living in screte

ever scince then...


	2. pro long

Secound chapter

Pro-long

Blake and Ela were sitting in the front room,

watching their one year old daughter play. They had

smiles on their faces, they always loved to watch her

play. When it was time for her nap time, they put

her in her crib. They both went back into the front

room, the door was crashed down, they turned to

see Voldemort. They were confused as to why he

was here. They backed away to their daughters

room, to try and protect her. But when he pointed

his wand they both froze. They were in front of

Emma's door. "Move away from the door, get out of

my way" Voldemort sneered. "We will not let you

hurt our child" Blake said. "Advda Keda" {cant spell}

Ela cried as she watched her husband fall to the

ground. Voldemort turned to her, wand raised up

high. "Move out of my way!" he yelled, but she

stood tall. "NO!" she yelled back. "Adva Keda" {cant

spell} he fell. Voldemort broke down the

door, and walked over to little Emma's was

his secound attempt, his first was Harry, sure it

weakened him, but, didn't kill him. He raised his

wand up "Adva Keada" he yelled, the spell re

bounced, agian, hitting him, really weak he turned

and fled, leaving a little one year old sitting in her

crib with a lighting slash on her forehead.

Dombledore came to pick her up, he brought her to

her grandparents house. He didn't reallyknow why

he came after her, all he did know was she and Harry

were to defet Voldemort.


	3. invitation

Third chapter

Nine years later: Emma's pov

I have been living with my grandparents ever scince my parents died. They had died by a fire, police got me out in

time. My grandparents are awsome! I love them with all my heart, of course I do miss my parents, but the past is

the past. Summer break had just begun, I was laying in my bed. Grandma and Grandpa were at the weeks going to

be my birth day, going to be eleven. I walked to the front and sat down on the sofa. The van had began to pull up

into the drive way, they were back. They stoped in front of the door, they got the mail. They came back in, Mawmaw

handed me a letter, I took it, it was an invintation to Hogwarts. I walked into my room, picked out my clothes, went

to the bathroom, got dressed, put cover up on my scar, then went back into the front. Mawmaw and Pawpaw were

looking at the note.


	4. metting

Forth chapter

They smilied and said that I could go. We went

to Digon Alley, to get all my supples that I need to go

to school. I got Griffen feather and tear of a dragon

wand, the maker had said it was powerful, and never

chose anyone, he had the wand made years ago. We

stoped to eat after I got all my things.

It was the day I had to go, I didn't feel like

putting cover up, so I hid it under my bangs. Mom

drove me to the train station. I went around looking

for 9 and 3/4, when I saw this family talking to this

other kid, I ran to them, "Excuse me, do you know a

way I can get to the plateform" I asked them. "We

were about to tell our friend here how to get

through" one of the twins said. I smilied at them,

they seem really nice. They showed me how to get

to the plateform. I found an empty area and sat

down, there was a knock a the door. I opened it up

to see the two kids I had seen on the plateform.

"May we sit with you, every where else is full?" the

red head asked. "I smiled "Of course" I told them,

they both came in and sat down, the red one across

from me, and the black next to me. "I'm Ron, Ron

Weasly, you two" the red head 'Weasly' asked. "I'm

Emma, Emma Tolly" I told them. "I'm Harry, Harry

Potter"he said, Ron feaked out, asking to see his

scar. When he did show him, his looked like mine, I

was about to ask when this girl came in, she

interduced herself as Hermine Granger. She was

asking about a kids frog, she fixed Harry's glasses,

then asked if he was Harry Potter, she was amazed

as well, she left. We all changed into our robes, then

all sat down. "Harry can I ask you a question?" I

asked him. "Sure" he looked at me confussed. "Why

is yours like mine?" I asked, I moved my bangs away,

and showed then my scar.


	5. answers and more questions

Fifth chapter

They both stared, "I didn't did it to myself, just

so you know. My grandparents say I got it from the

fire, I uasully hide it under my bangs or make up" I

told them. Hermine had came back she sat next to

Harry, "There was a chapter in a Hogwarts: a history

that when you-know- who { can not stand when

people don't call him by his real name} tried to kill

Harry, that after he was weakend he went after your

family they both protected you like Harry's parents

did" Hermine said. "But why me though" I said,

"Might be some kind of plan, best that you keep it

hidden, just in cause" Hermine sugested. "Trust me, I

am, I hate to be the center of attetion" I told her,

they laughed. For the rest of the ride we were talking

about random things. We finally got to Hogwats, we

heard "First years this way" we all got out {Oh and I

forgot that she got a snowy white owl named Snow

Ball} to see a half giant, don't ask how I know. Harry

smiled up at him, "Hi Hagrid" he said. 'Hagrid' looked

at him to, smiling "Hi ya Harry" we all walked into

the school, Professer Mogical {can't spell} led us

through the doors, to the lunch way there were a lot

of students already there. I looked like there was

different houses. They bought out an old hat, it was

awsome, it began to sing, amazing! After that she

had begun to call out names to be sourted {can't

spell} "Hermine Granger" of course she was first,

"Good luck Hermine" I told her. She looked at me

and smiled "Thanks" she said walking to the stand,

were the hat stood. "Griffendor" the hat yelled, after

a secound of being on her head. Everyone clapped

Griffendore was the loudest, she turned and smiled

at me, I smiled back, "Emma Tolly" I slowly walked to the stand, Harry and Ron told me good luck, Hermine

mouthed hers.


	6. authors note: please read!

Authors note: I hope you like it, it just came to me,

there will be more Emma's adventure didn't stop yet,

far from it. If anyone wants anything to happen to

her, meassage me and I'll add it to the story. Any

advice or ideas anyone wants to tell me, fell free to

tell me, and thank you agian. :) Write agian when I

get at least four reveiws, bye people!


	7. house

_**SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! Been really busy!**_

Sixth chapter:

I slowly made my way up to the hat, as I sat down she put it on my head. I heard a voice in my head '_Good mind, loyal to your friends, and very clever…. Slytherinth (_**Sorry if I spelled it wrong)**_ could help you achieve so much'_ "Please not Slytherinth, please not Slytherinth" I whispered to the hat. '_Not Slytherinth huh?'_ he whispered in my head. "Better be Gryffindor" the hat said aloud, I walked towards Harry and the others as the table cheered, the sorting went on. Soon the food appeared before us, they have everything here! I dug into the food, it was all so good! The food soon dispered and deserts appeared were the food was recently at. The deserts were just as good as the food.

After we all finished, Dumbledore said his speech, that the forbidden forest is forbidden, that's a duh. The said the third corridor was also forbidden to those who do not wish to die a painful death. After his speech was done, we all followed Ron's older brother Percy, into the common room, "The girls room are to the right, and the guys to the left" he said. Hermione and I walked up to the dorm rooms to see that we shared a room together, along with two other girls named Meme and Alice (New characters) we all introduced each other then went to bed. I had the same dream I always do, of green smoke, screaming, evil laugh and kind eyes. I never found out if it really happened or if it was after all just a dream….

Hermione woke me up the next morning, the other girls were already gone, "Thanks Mione" I said, and "Mione?" she asked. "Yeah I give nicknames to all my friends" I told her, she smiled, "Were friends?" she asked. "No" I said, her smile vanished. "Were best friends" I told her, she smiled again and hugged me. We both left for breakfast, the breakfast was amazing.

**Sorry the chapters so short, I need new people, review if you want to be in the story, got two spots opend, for Meme and Alice, and thank you for sticking out the wait. If you have any ideas message me, might make a love triangle between the main character and two others, any ideas? And thanks again…..**


End file.
